


Puck Marks

by ThiefOfADHD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Showers, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Puck marks: self-inflicted cuts and scars most often found on the self-harmer's thighs.





	Puck Marks

Nobody ever bothered staying once they found them. Puck marks, self harm scars, whatever one wants to call them. That's what Lance knew. Friends would get mad, girlfriends would dump him, it was…. a mess. So, maybe that's why he chose the one person he knew didn't like him to talk to. And yet, here he was.

Out on the training deck, he watched Keith fight round after round. Body twisting and moving, sword sliding through each training bot. He hesitated, walking to the mullet-haired boy when he stopped training for a drink.

“Hey um, Keith?”

He watched as violet eyes looked up, water pouch being drained slowly. “Yeah, Lance?” He asked, a pant leaving him.

Lance had never done this. He never talked to anyone about how he was feeling before, and it was almost too painful to even talk to his closest friend. Maybe that was why he went to Keith? Who knew.

“I um…. I'm having a hard time right now and- do you think the two of us can hang out? Not like, training, but um. I-”

Keith smiled softly, nodding. “Sure. Do you mind if I take a quick shower first?”

Lance hesitated. He couldn't really tell him what he was think-

“Can I join you?”

The question caught Keith off guard, Lance could tell from the look on his face.

“Yeah, sure.” He went to Lance, taking his hand and leading him out of the training deck to the shower room.

Lance waited while Keith turned on the shower, avoiding looking at the other undress as he did so himself. The showers were rather large, and with how Alteans had their showers modeled, there was enough water to cover both of them.

Lance stepped in, not looking at Keith, and it seemed like it was just a normal shower as the two of them stood quietly. It was like the other wasn't there.

Lance felt soft yet callused hands caress his back, soon wrapping around him and up his chest as he felt the other's chest- it didn't feel flat like Lance would have thought- press against him. He turned slightly to look at Keith, noticing the other’s eyes were closed.

“You tired?” Lance asked, but Keith only shook his head..

“It's dumb and hard to explain.” Keith whispered, and Lance couldn't help but turn around and hug Keith back. He took a quick glance over Keith as he turned, noticing how his thighs and hips were curvier like this, how his chest curved out and how the softness of his stomach had a slight imprint of muscles.

He buried his face into his hair, shutting his eyes. Yeah, he would pretend it was the shower water dripping on his face and not his own tears falling into Keith’s hair, but just hugging someone like this… it was nice.

He felt Keith press closer, and Lance could feel how their bodies differed from each other. And yet… they paired perfectly..

“You feel nice.” He mumbled, running his fingers through Keith’s hair gently before grabbing shampoo to wash it for him. The other relaxed into his touches and he moved to rinse his hair out and put conditioner in it.

That was when he felt a hand on his thigh.

“Wh-” He hesitated, pausing in what he was doing to Keith’s hair as he looked down.

“There aren't any recent ones.” He mumbled, glancing up. “Was you needing to hang out related to this?” He asked softly. Lance could only nod, tears pricking in his eyes.

He felt Keith hug him tighter, rubbing his back.

“I get it, Lance. It's alright.” He whispered. Lance almost argued, until he took a look at Keith’s hips. They weren't thick, pinkish raised scars like his, but instead thin white raised scars. He didn't say anything, continuing to run conditioner through Keith’s hair before rinsing it and hugging him once more.

Their shower remained like that, the both of them washing each other and hugging. And then afterwards, after they had gotten Keith’s pajamas from his room, they had gone to Lance’s to dry off and talk.

Talking led to moisturizers and face masks, to simple cuddles and soft caresses. Lance wound up falling asleep with Keith in his arms. He didn't know how he was able to, but… Keith was surprisingly calm and careful with him.

When he woke up the next morning, he could hear Keith’s soft mumbling. He shifted, looking at the other figure in his bed.

Keith was mumbling mostly to himself, stopping to look at Lance before flushing darkly. “Uh… hi.”

“Hey.” Lance whispered, moving and hugging Keith close.

And for the first time in awhile, Lance felt like he wasn't on the verge of breaking.


End file.
